Moonstruck Merman
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Moonstruck Cleo pulls Lewis into the moon pool during a full moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head since I started watching H2O. This is based around season 1 and early season 2 before Charlotte. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

Chapter 1:

"Cleo! I don't think this is a good idea! Let go, please." Lewis begged a moonstruck Cleo. She was trying to beckon him like a siren into the moon pool. He was resisting the best he could but he knew if she began singing it would be the end of him. Cleo had him by the arm.

"Come on, Lewis, please? It'll be fun. I promise," Cleo said sweetly with doe like eyes.

Lewis gulped and looked up at the full moon and then at the moon pool. If he fell in he'd become a merman.

"Don't you love me?" Cleo's eyes pooled with tears.

Oh no… They had never expressed their feelings for each other, but they knew they more than liked each other. Cleo had kissed him the last time she was moonstruck and hadn't known it but Lewis remembered clearly.

Lewis against his better judgment walked right to the pool edge, "Y-yes I do Cleo, but-."

Cleo smiled and started singing softly.

Lewis didn't have time to plug his ears. He found himself leaning over the edge of pool where he kneeled toward Cleo.

She took his hands in hers before leaning towards him and capturing his lips.

He couldn't control his actions as he did nothing but close his eyes. And before he knew what was really happening Cleo pulled him into the pool and he went under….

"Lewis? Lewis!" Cleo shook him hard. Lewis?!" her voice shook in hysterics.

Lewis opened his eyes slowly. He was on the bank by the moon pool. It was daylight and Cleo was hovering over him in worry.

"What am I doing here?" he asked groggily, trying to come to terms what was going on.

"You followed me last night I think. I snapped out of my 'daze' and realized you were hanging limply on the edge of the pool," Cleo gently swiped an errant strand of blonde hair from his face.

Lewis shivered from the contact. Memories were finally coming back to him. Cleo pulled him into the moon pool during a full moon…that meant…uh oh.

"Um, Cleo?" Lewis said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Cleo stared at him clueless.

"I think you turned me last night," he said slowly.

Cleo's eyes widened in shock? "I—what? I don't remember this. How?"

"You pulled me in with you. I don't remember anything after that, but it was a full moon."

Cleo's face turned pale. "Are you sure?"

Lewis sighed and stuck his foot in the moon pool slowly. Cleo began to count to ten.

Lewis's eyes grew big as a golden tail appeared.

Cleo gasped in surprise and began stammering, "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Lewis gave her a small smile, "It's okay. You weren't yourself last night."

"Did I do anything else last night besides turning you into a mermaid?" Cleo looked as if she were afraid to find out.

Lewis felt a blush creeping up his neck. "You asked if I loved you."

Cleo blanched before standing up quickly and diving into the moon pool.

Lewis stared at the foreign gold tail that had replaced his legs. He needed to go after Cleo but he wasn't sure how this merman tail worked.

He had to do something. He had to find her.

Lewis sighed and took a deep breath then dived into the moon pool.

**Review! What do you think his power should be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you all. New chapter! Let me know if you have any ideas. I need them. Idk where i'm going with this and have no idea what Lewis's power should be.**

Chapter 2:

Lewis panicked at first. Forgetting he didn't have to worry to get air. Once he got used to it he began swimming after Cleo as fast as he would. It amazed him at how fast he was. Of course he had seen Cleo and the others swimming this fast but experiencing it himself blew his mind.

He saw Cleo huddled under the docks near Juicenet café. He swam toward her slowly.

Cleo saw him and ducked into the water almost shyly.

Lewis dived back under water and popped up to the surface beside her.

Cleo eyed him warily without saying a word. She looked ashamed and almost timid.

"I love you Cleo," Lewis said and reached his hand out to her.

Cleo stared into his eyes and then looked down at his outstretched hand. She took it slowly and stared at it as if memorizing every detail upon it.

Lewis smiled softly as Cleo looked up at him. "I love you too." She smiled back then.

Lewis's heart did a nosedive. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her and she was responding back.

Cleo then slightly frowned afterward, "I'm sorry I turned you into a fish."

Lewis couldn't help but chuckle. He was actually glad she did. "I like being a fish." His smile turned into a smirk.

Cleo's lips twitched and then she began to laugh. "I never thought anyone would be glad to become a fish."

Lewis couldn't resist making a fish face which sent them both laughing.

Movement sounded over the dock and they both immediately quieted.

Cleo pulled him closer to the middle of the dock out of view.

"Cleo?" it was Emma's voice.

Lewis's eyes widened as did Cleo's. Emma nor Rikki knew about Lewis turning into a merman. How would they even react to the news?

"We heard you Cleo. We know you're down there." Rikki called out.

Cleo elbowed Lewis. "We should just get this over with."

Lewis squinted at her. He wasn't ready for this at all.

Before he could resist Cleo pulled him out into view. No one was around the docks except Emma and Rikki much to his relief.

The gasps from the girls should have been shouts as loud as they were.

"Lewis you're a merman!"

**review!**


End file.
